


but when i treat you bad, it always makes you want to stay

by r1ker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, just sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kylo might have devoted his passion to the first order but some of it is saved for hux's ministrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but when i treat you bad, it always makes you want to stay

**Author's Note:**

> everyday i sin, sin, S-I-N, sin
> 
> blame twitter
> 
> title from vast's pretty when you cry because isn't kylo

Hux can sense when he’s tense.

 

It’s not only in his posture but also in the very air around the two of them, changing the charge to something urgent and volatile. Kylo sits on the bed they’ve found themselves gathered around on this night with his form in the center of black bedding. Legs tucked in a loose cross and hands behind his head; an outsider not privy to their dynamic would almost think he was plotting something. Hux knows better.

 

“You ought to not sit that way on the bed,” Hux comments to Kylo’s resounding sigh of what could be frustration. He’s inching closer to the foot of the bed, coming to rest with his shins touching the edge. Kylo moves then and uses his hands to sit up, head following his body into a half reclining position. “There, now you and I can look at each other face to face. It’s right lazy to not face someone when they’re standing before you like this.”

 

“You’re one to speak,” Kylo mumbles with all the defiance he knows Hux likes to hear from him. This is a game they play frequently, behind closed doors to where only they can fine-tune the aspects of their life to their specifications. Like he’s prone to doing he lets Hux grip his jaw between two strong hands. The motion jerks his head up, his nose going into the air and his eyes going hooded to still allow him to see Hux’s reddening face.

 

The twitch in Hux’s jaw, the flare of his nostrils tells Kylo he’s doing it all right, not challenging the two palms gripping his skin tightly is just right. Hux grits his teeth almost painfully, quickly, and bends down to pull Kylo’s face to his. He abandons this display of potential affection and lets his teeth replace his hand on Kylo’s jaw, sinking in slowly then all at once.

 

Kylo tries to swallow the groan that waits in the back of his throat but it runs out all too soon of his mouth in a sudden gust. A noise escapes Hux that could be a noise of approval if it wasn’t so laced with his own weakness. It frustrates him and Kylo can feel it as he’s shoved back down onto the bed.

 

The movement is so sudden and unexpected it makes him lose control of his breathing, something that’s not helped by the way Hux bites savagely at the skin of his chest. He’s got teeth that have a mission to follow, worrying flesh and sinew between their uneven grooves to leave behind red welts.

 

Another part of him with intent is his hands, tugging down Kylo’s pants roughly and causing them to tangle behind the crooks of his knees. Kylo does his best to help out and pulls them off as fast as he can with Hux still working away at him with his mouth, this time with attention on the soft area above his groin. Breath passes in and out of his nose along Kylo’s skin and it makes him shiver.

 

“Please,” Kylo tries to bargain with both of Hux’s hands spreading his legs apart, one on each thigh, fitting there easy with the soft give of his body. He can’t see much of Hux’s eyes because of several things, one of them being the darkness creeping over the room with the swift and steady arrival of the night, but also it’s like a mask has come over him. The task of showing Kylo what he is really like when under someone’s subjective care is all encompassing, a job unlike no other that makes his eyes blacken.

 

“Normally I wouldn’t give into your sniveling but after all you’ve done,” Hux is saying quietly as he ducks down to rummage in a side table drawer for what Kylo can only hope is a more fruitful method to what he wants to do, “I suppose you’ve earned this.”

 

Shining in his hand is a smooth box, black as obsidian and as polished as the best weapon for combat. Kylo doesn’t forget the minute tremble of Hux’s fingers as he opens the top to reveal a rubber cock, designed to be much more refined than the crude tools used in the sex shops and holes in the wall of the major cities. It’s forged in delicate latex, the same dark tone as the box that once encased it, and lacks the grooves others would think would produce the maximum pleasure.

 

Next to the toy is a bottle of lubricant that gets sat aside on the table for later. Briefly Hux considers the toy in his hand, turning it around prolifically to see if it could be deemed fit for tonight’s affair, and after a minute or so he makes a noise of mild approval. The lube is retrieved and the lid to its jar opened, bottom tipped up and its contents flow freely onto Hux’s fingers.

 

Just when Kylo thinks Hux will have no hand in giving him pleasure he’s wanted for so long, longer than is appropriate for someone in his position, Hux is back in his space with three lubed fingers prodding at his hole. Kylo muffles the yelp that wants to bleed through the spaces between his teeth.

 

They’re rough, not at all concerned for comfort instead for pleasure, and he pulls his knees back as much as he can in response. If only he could just get spread open wider, greater, then maybe Hux would give over to the need Kylo feels like he’s got to have after the months they’ve spent together in high command. Hux doesn’t see it necessary to make this about anything other than complete submission and forces his fingers in farther. At first he doesn’t want to feel Kylo around him, just let him know the sensation of fullness, but he breaks around the edges slightly and his fingertips prod.

 

Kylo howls when Hux’s fingertips strike gold in a series of rough jabs to his prostate, causing spirals of pleasure to go soaring up his spine and down the nerves in his back. The feelings all but threaten to drain the blood from his body, the air from his lungs. That doesn’t happen and he’s forced to suffer the unexpected agony of Hux withdrawing his fingers.

 

A beat of contemplation and Hux goes for the toy, taking the bottle of lube over it several times to saturate it, and waits a second before drawing it closer to Kylo’s hole. He looks like he doesn’t want to do it, doesn’t want to let Kylo feel what it’s like to be stuffed with something much more monumental than a set of fingers, but then he remembers what they’re here in this bedroom for.

 

“If you didn’t have me at the helm,” Hux tells him with a tease to his rim with the tip of the toy, “you’d practically be choking for it. I can see it in your eyes. If your mouth were open…” Kylo shoves himself down on the top of the toy and manages to get a few inches of it inside of him, extinguishes a breath at its solidarity in his body, “you’d be choking on your own drool.”

 

With that Hux shoves all of the toy in and it seems much bigger than the preliminary glance Kylo had gotten of it several minutes before. This time he does yell, a relieved sort of shout, and struggles for breath as Hux lets it rest in him without any promise of moving it against the nerves he’s tantalized with his fingers before.

 

It’s so much, all that sensation and so quickly, that tears spring to his eyes before he knows it. They’re hot and all too plentiful, clouding over his eyes enough to stop him from seeing Hux clearly though he sits only inches away, Kylo tries to blink them away before Hux can see them and use them as ammunition. He fails and they slip down the side of his face, the slope of his cheekbone as Hux works the toy in shallow thrusts in and out, in and out.

 

“Please, please…” Kylo murmurs to himself for several reasons, one of them being he’s at risk of ending this all early, coming all over his belly and his groin and Hux’s hand on his stomach if he’s lucky, if Hux keeps on with the way he’s moving the rubber cock quicker and quicker with each passing minute. It’s passing in and out of his body in rapid undulations, not at all like Hux would have it if that cock were his, warm and heady in Kylo, feeling like everything he’s wanted and more.

 

“Christ, you’re not crying, are you?” Hux sneers and his nails bite into the soft flesh of Kylo’s stomach in answer, toy still gaining speed and voracity as it impales Kylo. There’s no way Kylo can deny the drops falling down his face, not even touching his cheeks on their way down from his eyes. His hands are so far gone with overstimulation, useless at his side, that he has no choice but to lie there and let them be seen.

 

Like a cloth being yanked out from beneath a set of tableware the toy is out of Kylo in an instant, held in Hux’s hand. Kylo grits out a sob at the feeling of emptiness and rapidly approaching cold left behind in its absence. His cock is aching, hard while tucked up tight against his belly and further ignored by Hux. Emotionless Hux’s face lacks much of anything save for the glint of his eyes over Kylo’s heaving body. Once, his eyes twitch with more thoughts on how to drag this all out and deny Kylo everything. When he sees Kylo’s chest heave with now sobs, he figures he ought to give into him just this once. His fingers trail over Kylo’s shaking thigh on the way to his cock, light tendrils of touch that leave him almost convulsing with the need to have all of Hux.

 

Hux almost rolls his eyes with the way Kylo whimpers when his hand is on his cock, jerking him off efficiently with a pace that doesn’t seem to want to linger at all. It’s a short little deal, over almost as soon as it’s begun, and Kylo weeps as he comes all over Hux’s hand, his own stomach that clenches with the sudden wave of his orgasm, his release easing the way for Hux to jerk him off long after he’s done coming.

 

The sensitivity replaces the orgasmic rush and Kylo cries out as Hux’s hand still teases his spent cock. With a soft sound the toy hits the floor, long forgotten much like Hux’s restraint. It doesn’t occur to Hux to retrieve it and finish Kylo off with that instead of his own hand, deny him the satisfaction of knowing that Hux’s touch was the one to shove him off the edge he’d been teetering on for going on half an hour. But not now.

 

“Oh, god, please,” Kylo says breathlessly in a silent request and he mumbles in relief when Hux does obediently. A noise of disgust sounds from Hux as he wipes the come on the bedspread, making a mental note to change it later. He’s not concerned at all by the erection making it increasingly harder to maintain his current sitting position on the bed, devising a plan to satisfy it in the shower he thinks he needs after participating in this.

 

That bathroom is looking more and more enticing with each passing second that Kylo spends recovering and soon Hux is standing as fluidly as he always does, leaving behind the commander in his bed for the hold of warm water and a shower that hopefully will do much more than clean his body superficially.


End file.
